Niños
by Bimyou.17
Summary: Ranma y Ryoga se convierten en dos niños pequeños, Akane cuida de ambos y hace una promesa


**Ranma 1-2 y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Este Fic es sin fines de lucro. **

Esta historia se encuentra inspirada en el tomo 33 del manga, capítulo 3 "La seta del tiempo"

-Diálogos-

~Pensamientos~

****NIÑOS****

El día se había terminado eran más de las 12 de la madrugada y las setas aun no alcanzaban la altura deseada, faltaban varios centímetros para llegar al tamaño necesario de 16 cm. Por lo que; Ranma, Ryoga y Akane seguían en vela.

**-Deberían dormir un poco, esas setas parece que estarán listas hasta mañana-** dijo la dulce voz de Kasumi. **–No lo sé, hermana; estas en verdad son las últimas que quedan, no puedo descuidarlas y dejar que Ranma y Ryoga se queden como niños-** respondió Akane.

**-No pasará nada Akane te lo prometo, todo estará perfecto por la mañana-** insistió Kasumi. **– Además ustedes están cansados y deben dormir-** las últimas palabras de Kasumi sonaron más como una orden que como sugerencia; así que, haciendo caso a su hermana mayor Akane se encamino hacia su habitación junto con los pequeños Ranma y Ryoga que no pusieron mucha resistencia pues estaban prácticamente dormidos.

Subieron por las escaleras y Akane estaba por abrir la puerta de la habitación de Ranma para acostar a los dos niños cuando Ryoga soñoliento la jalo de la falda. **-¿Akane puedo dormir contigo? -**

Se veía tan tierno que Akane olvido que solo eran niños en apariencia, no pudo negarse a la petición y le respondió: **-Claro Ryoga, corre a ponerte tu pijama- **El chico salió corriendo como un bólido a alistarse, por fin se le cumpliría su sueño de dormir con Akane como un humano y no en forma de cerdo mascota.

Ranma miro enojado a la chica y le cuestiono **\- ¿piensas dormir con otro chico que no sea tu prometido? vaya que eres atrevida- **Akane sonrió ante el ataque de celos de Ranma, en el estado en el que se encontraba era imposible molestarse con él **~ ¡se ve tan adorable! ~ **pensó y se inclinó para estar a la altura del pequeño **-vamos Ranma, porque no vas tú también por tu pijama y dormimos todos juntos; ¿Qué te parece? -**

Él niño se sonrojo mucho, asintió con la cabeza y fue en busca de sus cosas. **–Vaya, ojalá Ranma siempre fuera así de dócil-** se dijo así misma Akane sin dejar de sonreír. En verdad estaba disfrutando la peculiar situación que envolvía a su prometido en esos momentos.

Después de pelear un rato porque lugar ocuparían en la cama junto a Akane, los tres llegaron a un acuerdo, Akane dormiría al centro y los niños a los lados. Al cabo de un rato Ryoga estaba totalmente dormido; así que, Ranma se relajó un poco. Al final se sentía un poco nervioso por compartir la cama con su prometida; pues, aunque físicamente seguía convertido en un niño de cinco años, en su mente seguía siendo un chico de 16 años. Al poco tiempo el sueño venció a los nervios y Ranma también se quedó completamente dormido.

Akane se giró a un costado para poder ver mejor a su pequeño prometido, sin poder evitarlo comenzó a acariciar sus cabellos mientras su mente se llenaba de mil pensamientos. **~ Ranma realmente fue un niño muy tierno. Envidio a Ukyo que tuvo la oportunidad de conocerlo cuando era así de dulce. Me pregunto ¿cómo sería nuestra relación si nos hubiéramos conocido desde niños? ¿Hubiéramos tenido muchas aventuras? ¿me trataría diferente por ser amigos de la infancia? ~**

La chica seguía perdida en sus pensamientos cuando un sentimiento de amargura se apodero de su mente y su corazón.** ~ Ranma inicio de muy pequeño su entrenamiento; debió de extrañar mucho su casa. No me imagino pasar toda mi infancia lejos de mi hogar, hermanas, amigos… y de mi madre~ **Ranma interrumpió los pensamientos de Akane al moverse ligeramente de sorpresa y comenzó a hacer muecas; seguía dormido, pero seguramente estaba teniendo un mal sueño. **–vaya tuviste una infancia ¿difícil no Ranma?** \- Le pregunto la chica a su prometido en un susurro, acto seguido lo jalo hacia su pecho y lo abrazo.

Akane empezó a sentir el acompasado latir del corazón de Ranma y con esa melodía empezó a arrullarse, cuando estaba a punto de quedarse dormida dijo:** -Te prometo que siempre estaré contigo-.**

Apenas empezaban a salir los primeros rayos de sol y Ranma ya estaba despertando. Se frotó torpemente los ojos cuando sintió que unas manos lo abrazaban fuerte. Se asustó, pero en cuando se percató que era Akane quien lo sostenía, se calmó. Recordó que seguía atrapado en el cuerpo de un niño de cinco años.

Ella seguía profundamente dormida y aunque su mente le decía que estaba en una situación comprometedora y muy problemática; su cuerpo por otra parte simplemente se negaba a moverse. Miro a su prometida y recordó la última vez que tuvo esa extraña sensación de hormigueo y euforia; fue cuando en venganza por el beso de cinta en la obra de Romeo y Julieta él le robo uno de verdad.

Ranma quería que el tiempo se congelara, se sentía inmensamente feliz. Nunca imaginó que en este mundo existiera un lugar perfecto; no obstante, lo había encontrado. Ahora era consciente de que él pertenecía ahí. Que le pertenecía a ella y a nadie más.

Se permitió estar un poco más en aquella posición, pero después de un par de minutos se zafó del abrazo de Akane; ella y Ryoga no tardarían en despertar y no quería armar un alboroto. Bajo de la cama y salió corriendo a verificar si las setas estaban listas.

**\- ¡A desayunar! -** grito Kasumi; y uno por uno los miembros de la casa aparecieron alrededor de la mesa. Ranma y Ryoga tenían frente a ellos un plato de arroz con setas, comieron rápidamente y en un parpadeo ambos eran de nuevo dos chicos de 16 años.

El señor Soun se lamentó porque ya no había niños en casa con quien jugar, el resto de la familia no le tomo importancia al cambio de los artistas marciales. Sólo Akane sonrió ampliamente para los dos **–por fin son ustedes mismos- **dijo con entusiasmo.

Ranma posó su mirada marina en su prometida; y por debajo de la mesa (para que nadie pudiera verlo) sostuvo la mano de la chica y la acarició brevemente. Finalizando su gesto con un **–Gracias por tu ayuda Akane-.**

Ella se sobresaltó ligeramente mientras sus mejillas se pintaban de rojo. La timidez lleno su cabeza por completo, así que no pudo responderle al chico con palabras. Sólo asintió con la cabeza y siguió comiendo. Pero, no soltó la mano de Ranma. Después de todo, tenía una promesa que cumplir.

**FIN **

**A todos los que se han tomado un tiempo para escribirme un review en mis historias, muchas gracias, en verdad es muy lindo leer sus comentarios de apoyo. Respecto a mi fic PROTECCIÓN, tengo pensado actualizar cada 20 días masomenos (siempre que los pendientes me lo permitan), el segundo capítulo esta por subirse la semana que entra. **

**Espero que se hayan dado cuenta del spoiler en este fic :v pues tiene una pista para el siguiente oneshot. **

**Gracias por leer **

**B. **


End file.
